


The light brought her.

by PrincessFae1



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFae1/pseuds/PrincessFae1
Summary: Veronica longs to be with the Winchesters and her wish is about to come true.
Relationships: Dean/Veronica
Series: Supernatural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195973





	The light brought her.

Supernatural : The light brought her. By PrincessFae1 (V.M) 

Huntsville , Ontario, Canada ,November 28th 2020.

Grief is a shadow that follows us whispering "If only, I wish I could have done something If I had been there , If I had just one more day.... That was the thoughts of Veronica Macfarlane age 34. The weight of the loss of her favourite show, the live,of the Winchester brothers over, It push down on all 5'3 frame. She cried, her pain coming off of her in waves. " I wish they where still here, I wish they could have known how loved they were by us...me." Only one being heard her cry and felt her pain, Jack the new God. "I can help you with that. " said Jack. Veronica turns and saw him , " Your not the actor who played Jack, your really Jack aren't you?" she saw in awe and slightly thinking she had lost her mind. "Your not crazy it's really me" said Jack lifting his hand in greeting. " So how does this work?" asked Veronica. " Don't worry I'll take care of everything, you'll know what to do but first trust must be made." Said Jack . Then light came and Veronica blacked out.....

Lebanon , Kansas , U.S.A. November 28th 2010 Man of letters bunker.

Sam was working on research to save Dean from the mark of Cain on his laptop, When light entered the in front of him , Part of the light went to an empty room filling it with Veronica's belongings then the light was gone. When the light vanished a woman with brown hair , wearing a brown leather jacket, Grey t- shirt, blue jeans and blue converse shoes. Around her neck was a jade arrow necklace and a silver Celtc barn owl necklace, with Sliver earrings and rings on her fingers.   
Sam got up from the table over to the woman , checked for signs of life , which she had and then he called his brother for help. Dean entered the room finding his brother nealing over the body of the most beauitful woman he ever seen. Rushing over to him he asked " Where did she come from Sam? " he continued to look at the woman. "I don't know there was a light and when it was gone she was here." Answered Sam. A sound of flaping feathers could be hear , the Castiel appeared," That's not the only thing that came with her , a bedroom was filled with the same light" Said Cas Dean didn't bother to ask how he knew about this, cause he knew Cass . "Sam take her to the infirmary , Cas and I will check out the room." ordered Dean. Sam picked her up and took her away. While Dean and Cas went to the room Dean carefully opened the door and Said " I t looks like Martha Stuart and a Fangirl from Comic con blew up in here. Along with Fantasy , Scfi and superhero stuff, The room was decor was kin blues, pinks and purple. There was an aray of Swords and daggers on one of the walls. Dean and Cass left the room head to see the woman in the infirmary.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Meanwhile in the infirmary...  
Sam was carrying the sleeping woman to a bed. "It'll be ok miss. " said Sam . Veronica was aware she was being carried, but why couldn't she open her eyes? Whoever was carrying her was strong and smell like franknisne with a hint of books? Then she heard "It'll be ok miss." Sam , Sam is carrying me , I made it! Why can't I open my eyes? Maybe it's not time yet she thought. Sam put Veronica on the bed and waited for Dean and Cass to come. Sam heard footsteps, then saw Dean and Castiel. " Has she moved at all ?" asked Cas . Veronica heard another voice and knew it was Cas, she knew he would help find out how to wake her up . "No not yet." said Sam with a look of worry on his face. "Can you check her out Cas?" Asked Dean Veronica's heartbeat speed up hearing Dean's voice, she almost thought she was going to cry tears of joy just hearing him. Cas walked over and placed his hand on Veronica's forehead . Closing his eyes and looked inside for an answer. "Anything? asked Sam Cas opened his eyes and instead of looking at Sam to answer him, her looked at Dean and said " She is waiting for you Dean.


End file.
